chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Return To Waverly Place/@comment-7180588-20170304021941
Chase McFly Hello? *7:55 Duggie Davenport Hi *7:56 Chase McFly Let's RP *Violet: Victor has a cloak that makes him invincible *7:57 Duggie Davenport Okay. *Maya: what do you nervoud me to do *7:58 Chase McFly Violet: We need you to track down his cloak *7:58 Duggie Davenport Need *ok, how *7:58 Chase McFly Paisley: Don't you have a bionic GPS? *7:58 Duggie Davenport og yeah. Search victor's cloak *founf it *7:59 Chase McFly Violet: Where is it? *Paisley: I hope Lexi 2's okay. *8:00 Duggie Davenport in the hotel you owned *8:00 Chase McFly Violet: To the hotel! *(They super-speed) *Victor: Now, this experiment is my best yet.. *The personality transferer *8:01 Duggie Davenport Lexi 2: what are you doing *8:01 Chase McFly (Victor transfers his personality to Lexi 2) *Victor: I am making you smarter *Lexi 2, meet your new brother *8:02 Duggie Davenport wow, that wotked *8:02 Chase McFly Naldo 2 *8:02 Duggie Davenport i am Lexi 2 not Naldo 2 *8:02 Chase McFly Naldo 2: I am Naldo 2 *Hello, Lexi 2 *8:02 Duggie Davenport hi Naldo 2 *8:02 Chase McFly Your original self took my old self's DNA after I died *Maya gave Paisley a packet with both of us in it *8:03 Duggie Davenport oh *ok *8:03 Chase McFly Let's go greet Paisley, Violet, and Maya *Naldo 2: Hello, everybody *8:03 Duggie Davenport yeaj, I want to go greet our friends *maya: Naldo? Cyd will be so happy to see you alive *8:04 Chase McFly Naldo 2: Well, actually I am an exact clone of naldo *Made from one of his cheek cells *But I still want to see Cyd *My memories of my past life are intact *8:06 Duggie Davenport Ok. I can take you to see her again. *8:06 Chase McFly Victor: Violet can take you two home *Maya, Paisley, I'm... *8:06 Duggie Davenport Just come with us and get away from Victor *8:06 Chase McFly (Victor chains up Maya and Paisley) *Violet speeds the others home *Meanwhile, back at the White House *Alex: Guys, I'm getting a new mission alert *A mission that is only for me, Max, Elaine, Mason, Talia, Martin, and Ellen *Oh no *This is awful *8:09 Duggie Davenport Josh: what is it *8:09 Chase McFly Alex: You know Justoin's wife Juliet? *8:09 Duggie Davenport yeah *8:09 Chase McFly Alex: She is missing! *Max and I are needed at the sub-station pronto! *8:10 Duggie Davenport Ok, go, get there now. *8:10 Chase McFly You guys need to crack the case while we discuss the circumstances of the mystery at the lair *I'm counting on you, bye *8:10 Duggie Davenport Don't your kids *Ok *we got this *8:11 Chase McFly Alex brings the kids and Mason, teleporting *She arrives at the sub-station *Alex: Hi, Crumbs *Dad *Mom *Harper *Zeke *8:12 Duggie Davenport Crumbs: hello Alex *8:12 Chase McFly Etc. *Harper: My name is Wendy Davenport now, Alex *8:12 Duggie Davenport everyone: hey Alex and family *8:13 Chase McFly Jerry: Justin, where did you last see Juliet? *8:13 Duggie Davenport Alex: I know your family, does that mean you are bionic *8:13 Chase McFly Harper; Yep I am *Zeke really enjoys that... *Weebster has joined the ANT Farm. *8:14 Chase McFly Also, now I'm considering giving little Hark bionics *He's our son *8:14 Duggie Davenport you should *8:15 Chase McFly Justin: I last saw Juliet this morning *8:15 Duggie Davenport has she been acting strange lately? *8:15 Chase McFly This girl with curly yellow hair and a tall stature rang our doorbell? *Gina: Come to think of it, Mom's begun spending more time with that yellow-haired girl than ever before *8:17 Duggie Davenport ok, I will call the president, tell him to tell the team to be on the lookout for the person, I think I know who it is. Pulls out a picture of Skylarks is this her. *8:17 Chase McFly Lilly: Her parents are missing as well, I called last night as I was going to get a bite *Justin: That's not her... *It looked more like... *Justin pulls a photo of Lexi out *Max: Her? *Oh no *8:18 Duggie Davenport I will call the team *8:18 Chase McFly Max: First, let's call Fletcher *8:19 Duggie Davenport yeah, the team might be in dsnger *8:19 Chase McFly BRB